The present invention relates to oral compositions containing a combination of plaque inhibiting ingredients, namely cocoa powder and a flavorant selected from the group consisting of peppermint oil, spearmint oil, cinnamon oil and mixtures thereof. More particularly, the invention pertains to compositions, such as dentifrices, which are effective in inhibiting plaque in the oral cavity.
As is well known, plaque is a layer or deposit which forms on the surface of the teeth or adjacent areas if one does not brush or brushes inadequately. Plaque is believed to be a product or microbial growth, primarily derived from food residues in the mouth. Mucoproteins and minerals present in the saliva and dead cells in the mouth also promote plaque formation. Dental experts generally accept that calculus, which is a calcified formation on teeth, originates with plaque; and that clinical supragingival calculus (tartar) is a type of dental plaque which has crystallized with the formation of a hydroxyapatite crystalline structure.
Without adequate brushing the plaque formation on the teeth tends to increase in size and thickness and to adhere more tenaciously. Furthermore, the bacterial metabolism within the plaque on the tooth surface results in production of acids, toxins and enzymes which are deleterious to the neighboring tissues. There is also some evidence indicating plaque as being the direct cause of dental caries, because of the generation of lactic acid within the plaque structure.
It follows that it would be desirable to have oral compositions available which would inhibit or even reduce plaque formation in the oral cavity. The present invention is concerned with this dental problem and provides novel oral compositions which are characterized by anti-plaque properties.
Dentifrices which in general are the preferred oral compositions of the invention are meant to include any conventional cleansing composition such as pastes, creams, mucilaginous liquids and powders. A typical dentifrice will contain as a vehicle about 20-95% by weight of a water-insoluble polishing material, preferably including water-insoluble phosphate such as dicalcium phosphate, tricalcium phosphate, trimagnesium phosphate, calcium pyrophosphate, dimagnesium phosphate and calcium carbonate. The dentifrice may also include water, binders such as glycerine, sorbitol, propylene glycol, and polyethylene glycol 400; gelling agents such as natural and synthetic gums inclusive of gum tragacanth, Irish moss, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl carboxymethyl cellulose, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, starch, water-soluble hydrophilic colloidal carboxyvinyl polymers, such as those sold under the trademark "Carbopol", and synthetic inorganic silicated clays; additional antibacterial agents; coloring or whitening agents; preservatives; silicones; chlorophyl compounds; additional ammoniated material; etc.
Any suitable flavoring or sweetening materials may be employed in formulating a flavor for the dentifrice. Examples of flavoring constituents include the flavoring oils, e.g., oils of spearmint, peppermint, wintergreen, sassafras, clove, sage, eucalyptus, marjoram, cinnamon, lemon and orange, as well as sodium methylsalicylate. Suitable sweetening agents include sucrose, lactose, maltose, sorbitol, sodium cyclamate, perillartine and saccharine. Suitably, flavor and sweetening agents may together comprise from about 0.1 and 5% or more by weight of the compositions of the instant invention. The dentifrice may also contain a fluorine-containing compound having a beneficial effect on the care and hygiene of the oral cavity, e.g. diminution of enamel solubility in acid and protection of the teeth against decay. Examples include sodium fluoride, stannous fluoride, potassium fluoride, potassium stannous fluoride (SnF.sub.2. KF), potassium fluorozirconate, sodium hexafluorostannate, stannous chlorofluoride, and sodium monofluorophosphate.
Prior art patents which deal with the inhibition of plaque or related dental problems are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,618 Bauman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,968 Cordon PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,943 Roberts et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,269 Pader PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,771 Schreiber PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,715 Wagenknecht et al.